gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
STH-20 Hekija
The is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Known pilots include Lafter Frankland, Azee Gurumin and Hush Middy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Using the development data from the STH-05 Hyakuren and STH-14s Hyakuri, Teiwaz is currently developing the Hekija as their successor.HGIBO 1/144 Hekija model kit manual A new generation, mass production model with high performance, the Hekija required more time to develop compared to the STH-16 Shiden, for which the mass production system was already set up.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Currently, they are the stage of collecting data through limited test machines, and development is progressing smoothly. The Hekija's concept is based on balancing the high mobility of the Hyakuri with the high output level of the Hyakuren. Its frame is based on a modified version of the Teiwaz Frame that is still unnamed due to Hekija's trial status.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans 2' Book Like the Shiden, the Hekija's frame is purely Teiwaz-made, from the crafting of the component metals to design and assembly, except for the Ahab Reactor. For high mobility combat, the Hekija can change into 'Assault Form' by deploying the thrusters on the shoulders and rear waist, as well as flipping the feet up to reveal concealed feet thrusters.Official Site Profile By freely manipulating the direction of the propulsion, it is possible to maintain high turning performance, high mobility, and to respond to various inflight conditions. In outer space, the suit can instantaneously shorten the distance to the targets with the Assault Form's overwhelming acceleration, making it possible to flexibly choose the combat style, from hit-and-run tactics to super close combat in which the suit constantly stays engaged with the target. However, the lack of ground combat data caused by the suit's trial status hindered its ground performance, and manual adjustments of the settings were required to compensate. In terms of operability, careful consideration was given and specifications were adjusted to reduce strains on the pilot. The focus on ease of operation is influenced by the increasing use of human debris, necessitating a counter to the Alaya-Vijnana system. Armaments ;*Rotating Blade :A pair of blades are mounted on the Hekija's forearms, they can rotate forward to assault opponents or to further secure the suit's bayonet rifle. When stored, they can be used to shield against slashing attacks. ;*110mm Bayonet Rifle :A 110mm caliber rife with a blade at the bottom, it is made for Hekija's use and is manufactured at the same time as the suit's development.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book When precision fire is needed, the rotating blades on the suit's forearms are deployed to further secure the rifle. When moving, the rifle can be stored on the suit's rear waist armor. ;*Tobiguchi Blade :Created as a result of research on Hekija's equipment, it is currently undergoing trials. The tobiguchi blade has a special shape in order to realize a combat style that take full advantage of Hekija's mobility, and is easy to wield. Its hook-shaped tip can be removed if not needed, and during unexpected situations, such as when the tip got stuck in enemy MS, it can be shattered into pieces via inbuilt explosives. Can be stored on the suit's rear waist armor when not in use. History When Turbines was framed and then confronted by Iok Kujan for illegal possession of the Dainsleif type railguns, Azee and Lafter sortied in two Hejika to assist in defending the fleeing noncombatants. After Turbines was disbanded, one of the Hekija was given to Tekkadan and subsequently assigned to Hush Middy. It was then deployed when Tekkadan brutally assaulted JPT Trust as revenge for the deceased Naze Turbine. When the Tekkadan aided McGillis Fareed‎'s coup forces against the Arianrhod fleet, Hush and his Hekija also participated in the fight and performed quite well, taking little damage. After they were defeated and retreated to Mars, it would be one of the few remaining mobile suits in Tekkadan's possession and was later deployed to defend Tekkadan's Mars HQ. Though it performed well, Hush was hindered by the suit's lack of ground combat data and was eventually caught off guard by two Grazes. The Hekija was hit in the cockpit area, with Hush receiving fatal wounds, but he still managed to finish off the Grazes that was responsible for the attack. The Hekija was then left in its position. Whether it survived the subsequent Dainsleif orbital barrage aimed at Tekkadan's Mars HQ and its surrounding area is unknown. Gallery Hekija-bayonetrifle.jpg Hekija Assault form.jpg|Assault Form Gunpla Hekija boxart.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 STH-20 Hekija (2017): box art Notes & Trivia * Hekija can be literally translated as "ward off evil (spirits)". It is also the name of an eastern mythical hybrid creature that has the ability of assisting anyone who is suffering from bad Feng Shui that is due to having offended the Grand Duke Jupiter. This creature's hybrid nature is reflected in the mobile suit's concept of combining the characteristics of Hyakuren and Hyakuri. * Hekija's Rotating Blades is likely a tribute to the Sutherland Knightmare's Anti-Knightmare Blades in Code Geass series. References External Links